no looking a demon in the eye
by silvia silver elf
Summary: after killing inuyasha and the gang Sheshomarou found out that the last jewel shard was threw the well and Kagome sealed it! so he revives them with his sword. will they find out in time?
1. pain of death

Sheshomarou sat under the same tree that he had been sitting under three years ago, only now there was no gang there and it was all his fault, not that he cared, of course.

FLASH BACK

Dark clouds hung in the sky like a canopy Seshomarou sat under the tree watching the runt Chippo run in circles with the energy of a typical young demon and Songo and Morokou flirting while Songo cooked dinner. Dog breath and the wench were talking about the shikon jewel and plans to capture it next to him. All of the group had come to trust him and amens had been made.

the wench jumped up saying " Going for a bath." then ran off towards the hot spring.

Seshomarou saw his opportunity and got up saying nothing to the dog until asked "where are you off to?" he asked " to see to some matter of importance" he had stated. Inuyasha had not suspected a thing as he sat back down, all he had said was "It's going to rain soon".

Seshomarou had gone to the right of where Kagome had gone, the wind on his back. He had turned again then snuck quietly up to the unsuspecting Kagome.

She had been fully clothed and was trying to work on untiing her backpack, it had been stuck. He grabbed her and covered her mouth then slit her with his talons into her stomach where he just pulled out then ran up the nearby tree. It had started to rain quit sudden and the winds had changed, he had not worried it had been raining pretty hard so Inuyasha would never smell Seshomarou.

Inuyasha did, however, smell Kagome's blood and immediately ran to her. She tried to warn him about the danger but could not speak from the blood coming from her mouth. "who did this to you?" Inuyasha had asked. He had come up behind her so she would not have known. She started to shake, her face was pale and her lips, if he could have seen threw the blood were blue.

Seshomarou ran off during the goodbye and killed the demon terminator who had been walking towards where Kagome and Inuyasha were. All it had taken to kill her was her head connecting with a tree at a hard rate and her skull was history. Seshomarou then ran back to watch Kagome die.

After half an hour or so she died, Inuyasha so distraught did not sense Seshomarou so it was just to easy in killing him one claw dragged down the spine and with a scream he was dead. The others heard that scream and came to help. Seshomarou killed the little one and let Morokou see his beloved before coming up behind him, taking him by the throat and smashing him against a tree.

That did not kill him however, Seshomarou strangled Morokou just to make it that much more sweet in his mind.

END OF FLASH BACK

seshomarou sighed luckily no one had seen it happen for now he was forced to go back, the other piece of the jewel was in the well and Kagome was the only one that could control it. The well had closed as soon as she had died so he now needed to bring her to life and of course she would wonder why he did not save the rest of the group, she would probably find out if he lied, so he was forced to bring the rest back as well. He came to where Inuyasha hand Kagome were and unsheathed his sword...


	2. the Awakening of Lies

Kagome and Inuyasha woke up in each others arms by the water. Memories of the past awashed them and they clutched each other even tighter as they looked around. Seshomarou told them the story, how there was a demon that attacked them as he was at his castle and that he had hunted the monster down for the past three years and had gotten it also learning the power of his sword. Next he healed Songo, Chippo and Morokuo. Kagome and Inuyasha watched transfixed as they saw the skin, hair and other such pieces all appear back on them. Seshomarou told the same lie and was believed by the same people he had so joyously killed that day in the rain. Kilala came back that night and sat by her master with great love. Inuyasha and Kagome went off for some quit time as did Songo and Morokou and of course Kilala.

Inuyasha and Kagome's POV:

Inuyasha had his back to Kagome" I was so frightened, I thought I had lost you" Inuyasha faced her now and the fear on his face was ever present. They hugged each other and held on for a very long time. "Kagome will you marry me?" asked Inuyasha. They were by a small secret inlet, the water was so inviting despite the night. And the fireflies were beautiful along with the flowers that surrounded them, putting them in a secret canopy. The moon was huge! but Kagome's thoughts were not on any of these things but on the thought that was screaming its way into her head. " Yes." after awhile (make up what suits you, if you are the type to wait after marriage they were kissing or talking. if you are in the mind of sex, well that's what they were doing. Whatever flips your imagination). After they finished talking/smooching they went for a swim WITH THEIR CLOTHES ON! When they did go back to the camp site it was dawn and Kagome could not wait to tell the others that she and Inuyasha agreed to go to her mom at once and tell the good news, and of course to tell the gang the good news. They were all thrilled and set out at once to go to her mom's house. Seshomarou had suggested that they all come along and visit her mom since the jewel shard was up there and they needed to go that way anyway.

Seshomarou's POV:

Everyone but Chippo left the campsite so he simply jumped in a choice tree and rested. at dawn he herd Kagome say that she and Inuyasha were now engaged and tell us that she was going to go home "excellent my plan is just to easy" thought Seshomarou as he suggested they all go and gave his reasons why.

Kagome's mom was thrilled that they were alive, mostly that her daughter was. and she was even more thrilled to hear of the engagement and asked many, many, MANY questions about it. " when? where? where are you going to live? are you going to have children? Have you thought of names?" all these questions and more were asked by her mom. All Questions were answered as best as they could be by the couple. But after awhile Seshomarou got bored and jumped in a near by tree for a snooze

Kagome's POV:

Kagome was sad to hear that grandpa had died but had expected as much. her brother was off in highschool now and had a girlfriend. Her mom was now remarried and her father who lived in Canada died on the way to her funeral in an air plain crash. They had had a ceremony telling all her friends that she had been kidnapped and was never found.


	3. promises to be made and midnight snacks

A/N I know its been awhile, I was soooooooo bizzy!

anyway here's the story

Promises to be Made

Kagome woke up in inuyasha's arms with a smile on her face. she and inuyasha were fully clothed and sleeping on her bed. the rest of the group was sleeping on mats, they had insisted that the engaged couple sleep in the bed. Kagome rose to go but inuyasha had somehow tangled himself around her. his legs were raped around her legs, his arms were hugging themselves around her neck and stomach and his head was on her chest "hugh, inuyasha! ooo come on I need to get a drink of water...inuyasha!" she whispered/yelled. after a few minutes she untangled herself and sat up. she quietly went into the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. after pouring herself some Pepsi she sat down at the kitchen table. after a few minutes she got Hungary so she went to the jar of chockies "who stole the chockies from the cookie jar?" her mother sang lowly as to not awake anyone. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as she whipped around "who me couldn't be!" Kagome sang back as low as she could as she held the big plate of chockies behind her back. they both giggled and sat at the table "daughter, I dreamt that you were sitting at a table, in a dark room filled with people. a man with silver hair was whispering lies in your ear, blocking you from your guardian. please be careful ...promise me you'll be careful, promise me." "I promise" said Kagome in an even lower voice. "goodie now share those chockies with me you little crook" said her mother as she grabbed a handful of cookies and ate them one at a time.

inuyasha rapt around kagome slightly harder and nearly fell off the bed as he rapped around the rat Kagome owned (you know her cat, what's its name?) he then heard laughter from down stairs so he went down to investigate. when he got down he saw it was Kagome, her mom and Sauta! what's going on he said, not noticing or not caring that everyone had been whispering. "shhhhhhhhhh" all three said in unison "sorry sheesh" he said. He plopped down beside Kagome and pulled her onto his lap as he stole the rest of her drink. "hey" said Kagome as she laughed while examining the remains, nothing. they all laughed and talked for the rest of the night. everyone came down at one point of the night or another, even sheshomarou came in and sat in the corner. in the end no more cockies were left and everyone was full.

Short I know but my time is still limited. give me three more weeks and I'll have all the time in the world, sort of I still need to eat and bathe and sleep...hope you enjoy Ill update tomorrow!


End file.
